


The Chica Parade

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chica Egos, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, So Many Dogs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Everyone's been acting strange lately. Strange enough for the new egos to notice, at least. There's an odd... pleasant air around the household. Like everyone's waiting for something, or someone, to arrive. It's even affecting the most stern of egos! So it's up to Yancy to figure out what's happening. Little does he know, the surprise waiting for him is surprisingly cute! And not only that, there are multiple surprises waiting for everyone!
Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The Chica Parade

There was an odd air around the house today. Everyone was happy, anticipating something never spoken out loud. At least, nothing was said to the new egos.

“They’re acting so weird,” Illinois commented.

Captain Magnum nodded from beside him. “Ay,” he replied, short and curt.

“I don’ trust it,” Yancy added from beside Magnum.

The three of them were sitting on a couch, watching everyone run about with suspicion. There was a certain pep to everyone’s step as they passed by. Whatever was possessing them was worrying the new guys greatly. Even the most stoic of egos had a calm attitude towards them.

Eric walked by, clutching his handkerchief and smiling to himself like the rest. He snapped out of his thoughts when Yancy called out to him.

“Pipsqueak, c’mere!” Eric quickly walked over. Yancy squinted at him, looking him up and down for anything weird. Eric merely titled his head.

“Are… are you okay?” 

“Tell me what the hell’s goin’ on here?” Yancy asked, the other two nodding their heads. “Youse guys are actin’ all… funny.”

“Oh, you didn’t hear? There’s-”

The doorbell rang before Eric could finish his thought. He, and a few other nearby egos, sprang up at the sound. Yancy kept his confused expression as Eric reached over to grab his hand, gently pulling him to his feet.

“They’re here!” Eric exclaimed, bouncing in place. “I-I can show you! Please lemme show you. You’ll love them, I swear!”

Yancy barely mumbled an agreement, but Eric was already guiding him accordingly. The other two stayed planted on the couch, to which Yancy gave them a look of betrayal.

“What’re the chances he never returns?” Magnum asked as they both watched him leave.

Illinois thought long and hard for a moment, then he shrugged. “A solid 6 out of ten,” he said.

Like Eric, everyone gathered around the front door with excitement. Whatever the hell this was got even personalities like Google waiting in silent anticipation. While everyone was muttering amongst each other, Wilford walked to the door and practically ripped it open with a bright smile. Yancy flinched at the suddenness, bracing himself for the worst. However, there was nothing of the sort.

A sea of fluff raced through the door as a plethora of golden retrievers entered their home, barking to their heart’s delight. They all looked slightly different from each other, whether that be because of a special outfit or odd, supernatural-like qualities. Nonetheless, all the egos erupted in various cheers and cooed at the dogs. All except for Yancy, who stood dumbfounded at the cuddly revelation. 

Eric let go of his hand in favour for kneeling on the ground with open arms. Yancy was expecting a dog to jump in his arms, only for one to… fly instead?! A dog with fully functioning angel wings tackled Eric in a hug.

“Aw~ I missed you!” Eric said, giving as much kisses and pets to the dog as he could. The dog returned the kisses with twice the amount of enthusiasm all while flapping their wings and wagging their tail.

Many of the egos were in the same position as Eric. All were accompanied by their respective canine companions in a wholesome display. Yancy, now in awe, stared at the various dogs. Oddly enough, they looked familiar to him. The fluffy golden fur, smiley faces, a tail that wouldn’t stop wagging no matter what… it was all familiar.

“So, these pups just visit youse guys?” he asked.

Eric, still very much preoccupied by the ball of fluff and feathers, responded. “Yeah! Th-These dogs - they visit every month! It’s like… like a Chica get-together!

Yancy’s eyes widen upon hearing that name. “Wait, Chica?!”

_ “Bark!” _

Yancy snapped his head towards the sound. In the doorway stood one final dog, clad in a prim and proper security guard outfit, and as happy as could be. Yancy dropped to his knees and let the dog come closer. 

“Haven’t seen youse in forever, bub.” His tone was quiet, airy in shock at the sight before him. He scratched Chica behind the ear, a small smile finally making its way to his lips. 

“You’ve seen her already?” Eric asked. A security Chica was new, very professional looking too. Not the craziest dog to walk through the doors by far, not when literal angel and ghost dogs played fetch right in front of them. 

Yancy nodded. “Yeah, back in prison she was a guard. Such a good girl!” he praised, giving her a hug. “Bit  _ too  _ much of a good girl, actually. According to some dickhead, she couldn’t punish us right. Got her fired ‘cause of it!” He scowled as he remembered what happened. The day Chica got fired was one of the biggest riots he’s ever seen. Surely, the guard that fired her got shanked to all hell, but hey, he reaped what he sowed. Nothing got her back though, all the steaks and toys in the world never got them their favourite guard back. 

Security Chica leaned forward and licked Yancy’s face, her whole body shaking at the sheer happiness. Nothing else mattered now that he was reunited with his Chica. He didn’t have any steaks to give, but he had something else up his sleeve.

“Hey, bub, look ‘ere.” He lifted up his left arm sleeve. Tattooed on his arm was a red heart with an arrow through it. In the center, in beautiful cursive, was Chica’s name. “I missed youse so much.”

She stared at the ink for a moment. Then, she nuzzled her face into Yancy’s arm, letting out a pleased yip. Yancy continued to coo at the dog as she plopped down onto his lap. It looked as though she couldn’t stop wagging her tail, but who could blame her? As Yancy was reunited with his favourite guard, she was reunited with her favourite prisoner.

Eric giggled. Not a hint of Yancy’s tough guy persona was present. “You glad I showed you?” he asked.

Yancy only nodded his head, shining a bright smile. 

Illinois and Magnum still sat in the living room, with Illinois turning his head every which way at all the ruckus. 

“There’s dogs here?” he muttered.

“It appears so, lad. Quite the pretty pups too!”

Illinois shrugged. “Well, I’m not a dog person.” From around them, egos and dogs alike ran about. Barks and cheers began to meld together as a white noise he didn’t care much about. He and Magnum continued to talk about whatever crossed their mind, though Magnum kept getting distracted every five seconds by the cuteness around them.

In the distance, another noise pierced through the rest. The crack of a whip. Illinois actually raised an eyebrow at the familiar sound and looked for the source. Rounding the corner was another Chica, dragging a whip alongside like rope. 

“Aw~” Magnum cooed. “Look at that! She’s just like ye.” He reached over and flicked Illinois’ hat. “All she be missin’ is the hat,” he laughed.

Illinois huffed out a laugh, smiling. “Yeah, guess so.” He bent over and patted her head. “Are you a little adventurer, too?” His voice went higher in an attempt at a baby voice. He wasn’t a dog person, but if fate would go through the trouble of giving him a dog who was he to object? He squished Chica’s face as he continued his praises.

While his guard was down, Chica dropped her whip in favour for grabbing his hat and bolting away. Illinois blinked, speechless. After, he shook his head and recollected his senses, standing up and storming after the little thief.

“Hey, come back here!” His voice echoed in the halls as he ran further. Not that Chica was going to stop anytime soon.  _ That  _ would ruin the thrill of adventure, after all.

Now all that was left was Magnum. He let out a loud, boisterous laugh at Illinois’ misfortune, wiping tears from his eyes by the end of it. Unbeknownst to him, another dog waddled up by his feet and pawed at his leg. There was no feeling as she pawed at the tree stump, but the soft sounds of scratching quickly got his attention. 

Magnum cracked his eyes open. Before him a dog that matched his aesthetic perfectly. An eye patch, a red bandana tied around her neck, a perfectly sized captain’s hat strapped on top of her head. It was all there, but there was one trait that caught his eye like a chest of gold. One of her hind legs stood stronger than the others, replaced with the finest oak by the looks of it. It made her hobbled awkwardly, yet she held herself with pride.

“Well, what do we have ‘ere, little lass?” He scooped Chica up in his arms and cradled her to his chest. “Looks like I got myself a little treasure of my own!” 

Not exactly the gold he sought out for, but her golden fur and attitude could do him well. Looks like he had a new first mate.

From another room, Dark stared deadpan at the sight before him. Like everyone else, there was a Chica he could call his very own. However, this Chica wasn’t the goodest of girls in the bunch. A dog the size of an elephant struggled to make herself comfortable within the house’s walls, eventually settling for lying down in a heap of grey fur. She huffed at Dark, the force of wind could have easily swept Dark off his feet, but he managed to keep his ground.

**“Chica hungry,”** she growled, somehow talking without opening her mouth. Her image flickered similar to Dark’s aura. 

The entity, who everyone cowered before, swallowed harshly. He continued to keep his neutral face, but this fluffy dog could very well sense his fear radiating off him. A slow, cautious hand was raised, and he snapped his fingers. In front of them, a large ---suspiciously squirming--- bag appeared by their feet. Dark Chica’s favourite treat.

In a single chomp, she silenced the muffled screams coming from the bag and ate everything. Bag and all. She licked her lips in satisfaction. Her tail wagged slowly, thumping against the walls and surely leaving dents in the poor artitecture.

**“Chica happy.”**

Dark nodded, relief overwhelming his form. _ Better them than me, _ he thought. He walked closer and patted her snout. “Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write pirate accents. Anyways this is cute and Chica is cute! Dark’s scene was just a little extra I found funny. Every Chica is a good girl even if I made Dark Chica eat a live person in cold blood. This is a random idea, but I based some of the Chicas off the various outfits she wore and vids of her. Chica deserves all the love, that is all.
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com


End file.
